


En defensa de nuestro descuidado jardín

by Noya4_JorgAlmighty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domesticity, Doméstico, Epistolary, Experimental Style, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Humour, M/M, Post-Canon, correo postal, estilo experimental
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noya4_JorgAlmighty/pseuds/Noya4_JorgAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima intenta con todas sus fuerzas ser un buen vecino con los nuevos inquilinos del lado. (título alternativo: ama a tus retorcidos vecinos)</p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <strong>De: Ushijima Wakatoshi</strong><br/><br/><strong>Para: Oikawa Tooru</strong></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Estimado vecino:</p>
  <p>Felicitaciones por mudarte a este vecindario con Iwaizumi. Espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí y me disculpo por no poder saludarte en persona, soy un hombre muy ocupado.</p>
  <p>Como puedes haber notado, también he dejado un macetero con flores junto a tu puerta como un regalo de bienvenida. Es una ruda, la que tradicionalmente simboliza «arrepentimiento». He dedicado gran esfuerzo a poder conseguir esta plata para ti, pues no se trata de una planta cualquiera que puedes conseguir en la florería de tu barrio. El simbolismo es totalmente intencional.</p>
  <p>Espero verte (y a tu novio) en el futuro.</p>
  <p>Atentamente,</p>
  <p>Ushijima Wakatoshi</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	En defensa de nuestro descuidado jardín

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in defense of our overgrown garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070170) by [carafin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carafin/pseuds/carafin). 



> Título tomado de [este poema](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/182161)  
> Más títulos alternativos:  
> Amigos con beneficios botánicos  
> Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más, así como en la casa del lado

**De: Ushijima Wakatoshi  
** **Para: Oikawa Tooru**

Estimado vecino:

Felicitaciones por mudarte a este vecindario con Iwaizumi. Espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí y me disculpo por no poder saludarte en persona, soy un hombre muy ocupado.

Como puedes haber notado, también he dejado un macetero con flores junto a tu puerta como un regalo de bienvenida. Es una ruda, la que tradicionalmente simboliza «arrepentimiento». He dedicado gran esfuerzo a poder conseguir esta plata para ti, pues no se trata de una planta cualquiera que puedes conseguir en la florería de tu barrio. El simbolismo es totalmente intencional.

Espero verte (y a tu novio) en el futuro.

Atentamente,

Ushijima Wakatoshi

 

 **De: Ushijima Wakatoshi  
** **Para: Oikawa Tooru**

Estimado vecino:

Gracias por el cactus que tan generosamente has dejado junto a mi puerta. No tengo duda de que simplemente se trata de una pobre y accidental decisión de tu parte, basados en la historia hasta ahora; me queda garantizarte que lo vi a tiempo, por lo que me restringí de pisarlo y lastimarme un pie. También gracias por tus cordiales cumplidos; me complace que también estés familiarizado con el delicado (y, desgraciadamente, casi extinto) arte del lenguaje floral. Me honra saber que piensas que «el maldito cactus es un reflejo exacto de (mi) personalidad»; igual a un cactus, me enorgullece ser resistente y tenaz sin importar las desfavorables circunstancias externas.

Veo que comenzaste tu carta con «Ushiwaka-chan». Sin dudas se trata de otro descuido accidental de tu parte.

Atentamente,

Ushijima Wakatoshi

 

 **De: Ushijima Wakatoshi  
** **Para: Oikawa Tooru**

Estimado vecino:

Mis disculpas por la naturaleza particular de mi consulta, pero me preguntaba si tú también has oído ruidos extraños, sonidos agudos acompañados de sonidos sordos y vigorosos todas las noches. Este fenómeno desconcertante comenzó más o menos en la fecha en que Iwaizumi y tú se mudaron al lado, aunque puede que esté imaginando cosas. ¿Han escuchado ustedes estos ruidos? Tal vez podríamos hablar con la casera al respecto.

Atentamente,

Ushijima Wakatoshi

 

 **De: Ushijima Wakatoshi  
** **Para: Oikawa Tooru**

Estimado vecino:

Gracias por el esclarecimiento referente a los ruidos nocturnos. He sido informado debidamente y en el futuro no volveré a hacer preguntas parecidas.

Atentamente,

Ushijima Wakatoshi

 

 **De: Ushijima Wakatoshi  
** **Para: Oikawa Tooru**

Estimado vecino:

Estoy feliz de que sus excompañeros más jovenes hayan comenzado a pasar a visitarles más seguido. Ver que su lealtad hacia sus _sempais_ es el único consuelo que viene de tu desafortunada decisión de ir a Seijou es alentador. Sin embargo, la naturaleza caótica de sus visitas me tiene menos encantado; tal rebeldía no solo es perturbadora y desconsiderada, sino que también refleja tu falta de disciplina como su excapitán. No habría presenciado tan deshonroso comportamiento en mis compañeros más jóvenes de Shiratorizawa.

Dos de ellos (tu sucesor de cabello castaño claro y el chico que luce como su antagonista con el cabello teñido) han sido particularmente problemáticos, dado que cada vez que vienen a visitarlos se la pasan discutiendo en voz demasiado alta. La energía negativa que resulta de sus riñas ya ha causado un daño indirecto a mis begonias, que han comenzado a marchitarse. Ayer tuve que hablarles durante dos horas adicionales para devolverles su vigor previo. Además, tras una pelea particularmente violenta dañaron _directamente_ mis pensamientos, en cuyo arreglo gasté una cantidad de tiempo y energía y dinero considerable. Me disculpo por este discurso tan tedioso y por mencionar algo tan vulgar como es el dinero, pero espero que comprendas y tomes las medidas necesarias para corregir esta situación.

Atentamente,

Ushijima Wakatoshi

 

 **De: Ushijima Wakatoshi  
** **Para: Oikawa Tooru**

Estimado vecino:

Tus dos excompañeros mencionados previamente han comenzado a alternar sus peleas ruidosas con ligues escandalosos cada vez que se quedan esperando fuera de tu puerta. **No** era esto a lo que me refería cuando te dije que corrigieras la situación.

Atentamente,

Ushijima Wakatoshi

 

 **De: Ushijima Wakatoshi  
** **Para: Oikawa Tooru**

Estimado vecino:

El funeral de mis begonias se celebrará este sábado en la tarde, a las 2 p.m. Date una vuelta si tienes tiempo. La vestimenta es casual elegante.

Atentamente,

Ushijima Wakatoshi

 

**De: Ushijima Wakatoshi  
Para: Oikawa Tooru**

Estimado vecino:

Lamento mucho escuchar que Iwaizumi tiene un «muy desafortunado y vergonzoso caso de hernias», aunque la descripción anatómica tan gráfica y extremadamente detallista que seguía esa declaración no eral del todo necesaria. En cualquier caso, comprendo totalmente tu situación, y no te guardaré rencor de ninguna forma por no asistir al funeral. Me queda asegurarte que no mencionaré la situación médica de Iwaizumi en su presencia, pues coincido en que «no hará ningún bien herir su hombría».

Veo que, de nuevo, comenzaste tu carta con «Ushiwaka-chan». Sin dudas se trata, otra vez, de un descuido accidental de tu parte.

Atentamente,

Ushijima Wakatoshi

 

 **De: Ushijima Wakatoshi  
** **Para: Oikawa Tooru**

Estimado vecino:

Estoy complacido de saber que hace poco adoptaron un perro, los felicito por la nueva adición a su familia.

Pese a cuánto lamento escuchar que «Iwa-chan pasa más tiempo con el (adjetivo omitido) perro que con(tigo)», no creo que sea prudente de mi parte «solo secuestrar al (adjetivo omitido) perro por dos semanas para que Iwa-chan pueda dirigir otra vez toda su atención amorosa a (ti)». Agradezco que «incluso me molesté en escribir (mi) nombre bien esta vez» y que te ofrecieras a regar mis begonias, pero debo recordarte que se marchitaron tres semanas atrás bajo circunstancias totalmente desafortunadas.

Atentamente,

Ushijima Wakatoshi

 

 **De: Ushijima Wakatoshi  
** **Para: Oikawa Tooru**

Estimado vecino:

Lamento escuchar que activaste accidentalmente una evacuación masiva del edificio mientras intentabas hornear un pastel por tu tercer aniversario con Iwaizumi. Sin embargo, no creo que «Iwaizumi va(ya) a odiar(te) por toda la eternidad y más allá», aun cuando ya no tengan una cocina, ni tampoco que vaya a «dejar(te) atrás y fugarse con su (adjetivo omitido) perro».

Respecto a tu solicitud de usar mi cocina para hornear un nuevo pastel como un «regalo de reconciliación»: hazlo con confianza, me alegra ser de ayuda vecinística. Dejé las llaves de mi departamento bajo el tercer macetero desde mi puerta, el que tiene las orquídeas rojas.

Atentamente,

Ushijima Wakatoshi

 

 **De: Ushijima Wakatoshi  
** **Para: Oikawa Tooru**

Estimado vecino:

Me alegra saber que estás «otra vez en buenos términos conversacionales (y sexuales) con Iwa-chan». Gracias por el cheque por setecientos mil yenes que pasaste bajo mi puerta. Creo que será suficiente para cubrir los gastos necesarios para reconstruir mi cocina.

Como amigo y vecino te insto a dejar tus arranques culinarios por un tiempo. La casera vino hoy y me dijo que estás, en cita textual, «a una evacuación masiva del edificio de ser desalojado para siempre».

Atentamente,

Ushijima Wakatoshi

 

 

* * *

 

 

Es un viernes lluvioso ese en que Ushijima abre su puerta a un Oikawa Tooru bastante desolado, de pie en el umbral, su ser en su totalidad emanando una confusión de señales: sus hombros están caído, casi derrotado, pero sus brazos están cruzados a la defensiva sobre su pecho. Su expresión es cuidadamente neutral, sus gestos casi endureciéndose en una leve hostilidad, pero hay una preocupación palpable delineando el borde de sus ojos, extrañamente rojos.

—Hola, Oikawa —saluda, demasiado sorprendido como para decir otra cosa. En respuesta, Oikawa asiente rígido y dice: «Ushiwaka-chan».

Ushijima considera corregirle la desvergonzada profanación de su nombre (no es que no lo haya hecho ya al menos cinco veces en papel, pero tal vez hacerlo en voz alta cambiaría algo), pero se contiene. El hecho de que Oikawa no ha acompañado su saludo con un comentario mordaz sobre su fascinación con las plantas y su simbolismo, o sobre su sentido de la moda (la falta de él) o su estado soltero, como era costumbre en él hacer cada vez que por casualidad se cruzaban en el vestíbulo, le decía a Ushijima que algo andaba realmente mal.

Hay una pausa embarazosa. Pausa de la que nacen muchas pausas bebés, cada una más insoportable que la anterior. Finalmente, Oikawa alza su vista hacia él y dice: «¿No piensas dejarme entrar?»

Ushijima alza las cejas ante la solicitud, pero obedientemente abre su puerta y lo deja entrar. Oikawa va directo al sofá y se deja caer como peso muerto, luce totalmente triste y derrotado, tal como un chiquillo petulante tras un gran reto. Ushijima, que de pronto se siente fuera de lugar en su propio hogar, se rezaga lentamente hasta sentarse en el sofá contrario al de Oikawa.

Se quedan en silencio un rato, hasta que Ushijima se da cuenta que Oikawa no está poniendo nada de su parte para hablar o moverse o hacer algo. Considera preguntarle qué va mal, pero la evidencia empírica señala que Oikawa o bien encontrará una forma de decirte (o mostrarte) lo que quiere que sepas o, si no quiere que sepas, esquivará el tema y hablará con rimas y acertijos, dejándote efectivamente aun más confundido que antes.

Ushijima se abre paso hasta la repisa en la ventana, donde está la mayoría de sus plantas, toma el violín que reposa junto a la misma y comienza a tocar.

Oikawa sí que reacciona ante _eso_.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Ushiwaka-chan?

—Toco el violín —responde él, con sencillez. Ha estado haciéndolo cada noche desde que... los sonidos nocturnos comenzaran unos meses atrás, para ahogar el barullo, y a la fecha se ha vuelto una costumbre. Aunque no cree que Oikawa deba saberlo—. Le hace bien a las plantas.

Oikawa lo mira incrédulo por un breve instante. Luego tiene el total descaro de rodar los ojos frente a Ushijima.

—Bien, lo que sea. Voy a sacar algo para comer.

Camina a la cocina de Ushijima y este escucha el sonido de su refrigerador al ser abierto. Se encoje de hombros y regresa al violín. Oikawa regresa a la sala de estar un poco después con un paquete de galletas de arroz y un pote de mantequilla de maní.

—Qué —suelta a la defensiva ante la mirada de Ushijima, mientras cucharea la mantequilla de maní directo del pote usando una galleta y se mete todo a la boca—. Fue lo único vagamente rebelde que pude encontrar en tu despensa. ¿De verdad piensas comerte esas bolsas de arroz integral y de champiñones deshidratados tú solo? ¿Eres un caballo?

Por un instante Ushijima considera arrojar al insolente hombre sentado en su sofá fuera de su casa, pero dado que quiere cambiar y ser mejor persona que Oikawa Tooru, apenas y achica los ojos y dice:

—¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí, en mi casa? ¿Por qué no estás-? —se detiene, porque no hay una forma delicada de parafrasear la pregunta «Por qué no están teniendo tu normal, ruidosa y obscena noche de sexo de los viernes con tu novio».

Sin embargo, Oikawa parece captar la pregunta tácita pues se congela un instante, antes de dejar lentamente la comida de regreso en la mesa. Se restriega los ojos cansado.

—Iwa-chan se fue en un viaje de negocios a Nueva York hace dos semanas —suelta, su expresión es vacía y su tono es extrañamente apagado.

—Oh —responde Ushijima. Con razón Oikawa ha estado actuando como un amante plantado, comiéndose todas sus penas.

—No va a volver hasta dentro de dos meses —siguió de forma monótona—. Y no es como que pueda llamarlo más de una vez al día porque está mega ocupado, y, bueno —Se encoge de hombros, pero su voz se quiebra un poco hacia el final—. Supongo que solo me quedaré aquí y esperaré hasta que vuelva.

Oikawa alza la vista y por un aterrador momento Ushijima se da cuenta que ese es el pie para que diga algo reconfortante y/o profundo. Se devana los sesos y corre a través de todas sus posibles frases: «Lamento tu pérdida» (no, él no es una empresa de seguros e Iwaizumi aun no se muere), «estoy seguro de que Iwaizumi te extraña mucho» (demasiado barato), «volverá en dos meses» (no es como que Oikawa no lo sepa) y queda con... nada.

En un arranque de semidesesperación, Ushijima va hasta su televisor y empieza a rebuscar en su escondite de DVDs.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Oikawa. Se escucha molesto de que su sentido problema no sea recibido con respeto.

—Busco algo para ver —responde, con lo que intenta dar un rodeo para ganar tiempo mientras hurga en un montón de DVds viejos.

—¿Ahora _vemos películas juntos_? —sentencia Oikawa sin creer lo que sus ojos ven— ¿Qué haremos después? ¿Peleas de almohadas? ¿Divulgar nuestros más profundos secretos mientras nos atoramos con comida de consuelo? (Ushijima es demasiado educado como para señalar que Oikawa acaba de confesarle sus problemas mientas se llenaba la cara con galletas de arroz y mantequilla de maní.)

Finalmente da con un par de DVDs viejos y pone uno en el reproductor. Milagrosamente, todo aun funciona en orden: la pantalla parpadea y zumba un par de veces al encenderse y, tras unos segundos, Ushijima se encuentra viendo uno de sus partidos de secundaria contra Seijou.

—¿Guardaste todos esos DVDs? —es la pregunta de Oikawa que lo mira incrédulo, y Ushijima se queda mirándolo fijo y resuelto de vuelta, como diciendo _«¿Qué, ¿acaso tú no?_ ». Oikawa parece pillar el mensaje, porque acompaña su pregunta con una encogida de hombros—. Lo que sea. Supongo que hay peores formas de pasar un viernes por la noche.

Diez minutos de partido y Oikawa ya había señalado tres errores de Ushijima y los había sacado totalmente de proporción. Cualquier otro día Ushijima pudo haber respondido del mismo modo (solo para ayudar a Oikawa a mejorar, por supuesto, porque a diferencia de él, Ushijima era un verdadero deportista), pero no se le pasa el hecho de que cada vez que Iwaizumi hacía un buen remate (y Ushijima debía admitir que sus remates eran buenos) o un buen bloqueo, los hombros de Oikawa se tensaban por un instante y su expresión se congelaba en un punto entre el orgullo y el anhelo. Ushijima era más inteligente que lo necesario para interrumpir eso.

Gran parte del tiempo, eso sí, Oikawa parece ajeno a todos sus problemas amorosos y en lugar de preocuparse mira fijamente la pantalla con extasiada atención, como si intentara analizar a todos y cada uno de los jugadores hasta los huesos. Algunas costumbres son difíciles de quitar, después de todo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **De: Ushijima Wakatoshi  
** **Para: Oikawa Tooru**

Estimado vecino:

Gracias por el nuevo macetero de begonias que dejaste junto a mi puerta como regalo, aun cuando «solo lo comprases porque el cactus parecía solitario». Apreció mucho el gesto, aunque tu preocupación es mayoritariamente infundada: le tengo mucho cariño a Akemi-chan (el nombre de tu cactus) y paso al menos treinta minutos al día tocándole la armónica.

Atentamente,

Ushijima Wakatoshi

 

 **De: Ushijima Wakatoshi  
** **Para: Oikawa Tooru**

Estimado vecino:

Primero, gracias por la invitación a la boda. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones por tu compromiso con Iwaizumi. Y a tu solicitud, estaría muy feliz de ser uno de tus padrinos de boda en el gran día. Has de decirme si requerirás de mi ayuda con la organización del matrimonio, más allá de «convencer a Iwa-chan de hacer que el perro lleve los anillos». Estoy seguro de que mi experiencia con plantas y flores proveniente de mi pasado como agricultor sería de ayuda cuando elijas tus ramilletes.

También he dejado un macetero con flores junto a tu puerta, como regalo de felicitaciones. Es un acebo, el que representa la «felicidad doméstica». El simbolismo es totalmente intencional. Les deseo a ambos la mayor felicidad del mundo.

Atentamente,

Ushijima Wakatoshi

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Shan por darme la idea de usar a Ushijima como mi voz narrativa, y a Mandy por ser de ayuda 8-)
> 
> (también en [tumblr](http://carafinn.tumblr.com/post/120850902037/in-defense-of-our-overgrown-garden))
> 
> Notas de la traductora: si supieran cuánto me reí con esto cuando lo leí la primera vez. También disponible en mi perfil de FF.net (disponible en mi perfil). ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
